Prelude to
by cifan
Summary: After I finished Not Yet, I thought to myself, "why does Alex get to have all the fun with the shower scenes?" So, here's one for Bobby!


**This one shot is a spinoff of Not Yet. If you haven't read Not Yet, you might not understand the plot here. Sorry. If you have read it, picture this occurring somewhere either after chapter 12 or during chapter 13.**

**I wrote this for superfelix. She gave me the idea. I had intended to incorporate it into Not Yet, but for reasons that will bore you, I wasn't able to. So, here it is Antje! Enjoy!**

--

She came into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked up from his book. It was still morning and he was laying in bed in just his shorts still. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a red short sleeved blouse. He liked her in jeans, they really showed off her curves. He let his eyes skim over her, lingering a bit on her exposed neck and chest. She didn't notice his scrutiny. She had just come from the store so she busy telling him what she got for dinner that night. She got to the end of her menu.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower." She stood up and slipped off her sandals.

He laid in bed and watched her get up and grab a change of clothes then head for the bathroom. Once in there, she turned on the water, got a fresh towel from the cabinet, and hung it on the shower door. Before she knew what was happening he was behind her.

"Bobby! Geez, you scared me." She took one look at him and knew he was up to something. Rather than asking him, she decided to wait and see what he had to say. She watched him move even closer to her, he had a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"I was thinkin', Eames." He paused as he slowly stepped toward her. "I was thinkin' about you…and me… and I asked myself, why is it that Eames gets to have all the fun and not me?" By now he was very much in her personal space.

"What are you talkin' about?" She instinctively leaned back but he leaned right along with her. Her heart was suddenly pounding. What ever he had swirling around in that brain of his was definitely making her nervous.

"Alex, it's time I showed you just how frustrating it can be to have someone else undress you."

"No. No way, Bobby." She attempted to step around him but he moved in front of her again.

"Yes, actually." He was nodding as he looked deep into her eyes.

By now, the shower was hot and the steam was building in the room. Running water was the only sound. Alex could feel herself nodding. She couldn't believe she was going to allow this. She stood there and waited.

He lifted his hands to her neck and slowly ran his fingers down her chest until they reached the first barrier near her cleavage. He felt his body instantly heat up. His fingers began unbuttoning her blouse. He opened the first one and immediately noticed that her bra was red like her shirt. _Uh, God. Eames is in a red bra. Look at her…maybe this isn't such a good idea after all._

He moved to the next button. As he undid that one he opened the blouse up wider to expose her bra-covered breasts. His breathing became shallow and his mouth went slack. Before he moved to the next button, he let his fingers gently trace the upper outline of her bra; starting on the sides, meeting in the middle, and then running down her skin until they came to the next button and opened it up.

Alex remained motionless, never taking her eyes off of him. She could feel small quakes running through her belly. She knew she was in trouble because her brain was shutting down, leaving other parts of her body to control her emotions and reactions. She knew she should be stopping this. But there was no way in hell she was going to.

"Bobby." It was a mild, meaningless protest. She barely got the word out.

"Shhh." He shook his head and never took his eyes off of what his hands were doing.

He popped open the next button and traced a small circle on her abdomen. "Eames, you're so beautiful." His voice was just above a whisper. He pulled her blouse free of the jeans and undid the last button. He pushed the blouse off of her shoulders then let it fall off of her arms and on o the floor. "Jesus," he muttered under his breath.

Bobby's knelt down and placed his hands flat on her belly. He was slowly moving them to feel her muscles jump at his touch. He heard her moan. He could feel his control slipping away, but he had to do his best to hang on to it. He leaned in and kissed her repeatedly; all around her tummy and stopping just below her bra.

Alex had her right hand on his shoulder while her left was running through his hair. As he moved closer to her bra she slid her hand to the back of his hair and tried to guide his mouth to her breasts. He pulled back from her urging and smiled to himself. He knew he had her as worked up as he would get when she undressed him.

He could feel the sweat on her body from the now very the steamy room. He began to lick her skin. "Oh God, Alex, you're delicious." He was taking his time licking and kissing. He could feel her breathing rapidly.

His hands were now roaming her back, causing Alex to squirm as his fingers found all of the sensitive spots that ran along her spine. "Shit, Bobby, I need - "

"Shhhh. It's my turn. Remember, Eames?" He had a wicked urgency in his voice. She stopped trying to speak.

Bobby glanced up at her. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. He gave her a sly grin as he brought his hands to the button on her jeans. He undid the button and she gasped, throwing both hands on his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. He turned his attention to the zipper. He lowered himself slightly so he was at eye level with it. He put his right hand on her hip and his left grabbed the zipper. As he unzipped her pants his eyes followed his fingers' movement.

Alex brought her hands to his head taking handfuls of his hair. She was being very rough, yanking his head, trying to pull him away from her. _I can't take him doing this to me anymore. I need to kiss him so badly._ She was letting her frustration out; even though it should have been painful it didn't bother him. He took this as a clear indication of the state he had her in.

He looked up at her and slowly but firmly grabbed onto her wrists. "Uh, uh, Eames. You're not playing by the rules." She released his hair and he guided her hands back to his shoulders.

He slid his hands back down her chest, raking over her breasts and her belly, before coming to stop on her jeans. He gently tugged at them, pushing them down over her waist while being careful to leave her panties on her. _Jesus, red panties, too_. _Without even trying she manages to kill me… _

Bobby finished pushing her jeans down, making sure he took the time to run his hands up and down her thighs, and along the backs of her calves. He waited for her to step out of them. Alex raised her feet, one at a time, and he tossed the pants aside.

He remained kneeling but straightened his back while he ran his hands back up her legs, stopping them on her ass. He knelt in front of her and stared at her center. He brought his left hand around and let his fingers trace up the inside her left thigh, across her panties, down her right thigh before bringing it back around to massage her ass. He looked up, gave her a devilish look, and shook his head. "Not now, Alex…not today…but soon…" She threw her head back and groaned in frustration.

He stood up and grabbed her towel. He wrapped it around her, tightly tucking it together just under her shoulders.

He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and sucked on her neck. Then he kissed a line up to her ear and whispered, "Now, the panties."

"Oh, God!" She almost shouted out as she closed her eyes.

He reached under the towel and put his hands on her hips, then skimmed his fingers up to her panties, and pulled them down. As he slowly squatted down he placed kisses along the towel, until there was no towel at the legs and kissed the bare skin of her thighs.

She stepped out of the panties quickly. She needed him to stop.

"Bobby, this is torture." She couldn't take it anymore. "Get up here and kiss me!"

"Not yet." He stood back up. He slid one hand inside the towel to her back. He found her bra strap and unsnapped it with the ease of a professional. He gave her a smug grin and wiggled his eyes at her in an attempt to draw attention to his prowess. She smirked at him and shook her head as she tried to kiss him. He quickly drew his head back and waved a finger back and forth at her. "Uh, uh, uh." Her smirk quickly faded. _Cocky son of a bitch_.

He guided hers arms one by one out of her bra straps, then reached under the towel one last time and pulled it away from her.

He backed away from her and took the sight of her in. She stood before him in nothing but a towel. She was looking at him with unadulterated lust. She wanted him badly and he knew it.

He stepped toward her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She went to kiss him but he diverted his mouth to her ear. He sucked on it before he whispered, "Eames…I hope your shower hasn't run out of hot water."

It took a second for her to register what he just said to her. Then she felt him straighten back up and release her from his arms.

She looked at him in disbelief as he stepped away from him.

"Bobby?" _What the hell is he doing_?

"Frustrating, isn't is, Eames?" He was grinning at her with supreme arrogance.

Realization washed over her. She glared at him. "You bastard!"

Her words only made him smile wider.

"Enjoy your cold shower, Eames!" Then he walked out the door.

--

**a/n: Okay, I decided to end this here, so it would still "fit" into Not Yet. However…if there is enough call for it, I'll add another chapter and continue this as if it is a stand alone story.**

**I know what superfelix will want, but at the same time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to mess with the plot line of Not Yet too much. I'm so confused… so let me know.**

**If you want it to stay a one shot, you can read chapter 15 of Not Yet for an antidote for this angst. **


End file.
